


The Williams Case

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: For Science!, Implied Sexual Content, It's For a Case, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: John returns home from work late and wants to sleep, but who's this in his bed?





	The Williams Case

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! At last I have managed to get something finished. It's been far too long.

John sneaks into the flat at 1am and makes his way up to his room. All the lights are off and everything is quiet so he can only presume Sherlock has gone to bed for once. Having just completed a 12 hour shift in A&E at the hospital as a favour for Mike he is really looking forward to just collapsing into bed and sleeping until at least 10 am.

John’s plan however is thwarted when he switches the light on in his room to find Sherlock lying face down on his bed, perpendicular to the pillows. His bare feet hanging off of the side, on top of John’s bedclothes but wrapped in a sheet. His shoulders are bare and John can only hope for his own sanity that there are pants under there somewhere. He’s often fantasised about a naked Sherlock in his bed but somehow this isn’t quite what he had in mind.

A grumpy “Ummph.” issues from the mass of curls at the far side of the bed and Sherlock wriggles his face further into John’s sheets to get away from the light.

“What are you doing in my bed?” John sighs as he empties out his pockets onto the bedside unit.

There is a mumbled reply that John could have sworn was “Semen.” But maybe that's just projection.

He sighs again and sits on the side of the bed between Sherlock and the pillow to remove his socks.

“What? Sherlock, seriously, I need to get some sleep, why can’t you go to your own bed?”

Sherlock groans then replies more distinctly, “It's covered in semen.”

Well that’s...not at all the answer John expected. And it does answer one question John has been ruminating on for months, Sherlock does have some kind of sex drive. But he is obviously happy taking care of it on his own so there is no reason for him to be sympathetic about it. After what is probably far too long of a pause John responds with exaggerated disgust.

“Uck, Jesus, that’s disgusting. Can’t you clean up after yourself? How much can there be anyway?”

“Its not all mine!” Sherlock grumbles defensively.

John sits frozen for a moment trying to work that one out, then feels his heart break a little when he comes to a conclusion. Not happy taking care of it on his own then, but John is not the one he wants to help him.

“So you’ve had some bloke ‘round, had fun down in your room, then chucked him out and came up here for a kip? No. Nope. You can just bugger off downstairs. If you’re going to sleep around you can sort out the consequences by yourself.”

Sherlock rolls over to look John in the eye, blinking against the bright lights. A frown of considerable annoyance across his face. “It isn’t 'some bloke’s’ semen, it’s yours, and mine, obviously.”

John blinks at him a few times, trying to make sense of this nonsense, then gives up and just asks, “What? How? Why? No, how? How did you? Why?....”

Sherlock props himself up on his elbows and smiles slyly, “Simple. You left a used condom in the bathroom bin 2 days ago when whatsherface came around. I simply used that.”

“Don’t call her that, her name was.....” John suddenly finds he has no idea, one meal and a quick shag and he really has no inclination to see her again, but he feels like he should at least remember her name. Sherlock cocks an amused eyebrow and John frowns at him.

“Anyway, that is, Jesus fuck Sherlock that's disgusting. Why would you? Oh God. Were you jerking off with my come?”

‘Please say yes.’ a small voice from inside John’s libido cries.

Sherlock merely looks amused by this whole thing, “Depends what you mean? I was jerking off, and I was in possession of your ‘come', but I wasn’t using it as a masturbatory aid.”

John's brain finally surrenders and he practically begs, “I’m too tired for this, just tell me what’s going on.”

Sherlock smirks and launches into case mode, a long explanation barely drawing breath until he is done, “It’s very simple. I have a case where bed sheets at the crime scene are covered in the mixed ejaculate of the victim and the main suspect, Mr Williams. He claims that he was never there and that his semen must have been stolen from a condom in the rubbish at his home. I need to see whether the lab can distinguish sheets with semen placed onto them and allowed to dry in the manner that he claims, from sheets where the bodily fluids were deposited in the more traditional way.”

John feels his brief flicker of hope extinguish. This proves nothing either way about Sherlock’s sex drive, its all just an experiment. Still he can’t help himself but be drawn in, “By more traditional you mean?”

“By two men engaged in sexual activity of course.”

“Right, well now you've done your experiment you can just change your sheets and leave me out of it. ”

“No no no, that is merely part one of the experiment. Those are the sheets with the artificially introduced sample. These are the other sheets. Now that I've slept I’m ready to go again.”

Sherlock slowly unwraps himself from the sheet to reveal that he is indeed very naked underneath, and very erect. He spreads his arms in invitation.

“Come on then, we’ve got a sheet to defile.”

John leans towards Sherlock a little, drawn to the sight of the very naked and willing man in his bed. Then jerks back and stumbles from the bed, almost as far as the bedroom door when he realises what is happening. “No! I’m not having sex with you if you’re only doing it for a case.”

Sherlock grins like the cat that got the cream and licks his lips, “So, you’re saying you would do it if it wasn’t for a case?”

John gulps, he’s shown more of his hand than he intended, “I, no, that’s not what I said.”

Sherlock gets off of the bed and slowly walks towards John looming over him almost predatorily, he licks his lips again and whispers “It was implied.”

John tries to maintain some sense of decorum, not easy given the proximity of Sherlock and Sherlock’s collar bones, and Sherlock’s chest, and Sherlock’s hips, and Sherlock’s....'Good god Watson, eyes front, get a hold of yourself'. John drags his eyes back up to Sherlock’s smirking face and snaps, “Which is moot. This is for a case, so its not happening.”

Sherlock places a single finger onto John’s suprasternal notch, just above the open collar of his shirt and draws it in tiny movements up and down, dipping just under the fabric a little further every time. The whole time he stares directly into Johns eyes. The smirk is gone, just a gentle smile remains and John is powerless to move away.

He removes the finger and slowly undoes another button, giving access to John’s collarbones which Sherlock traces with his finger as he replies, “The Williams case is a 2 at best, I only took it because it gave me the chance to solve a most intriguing case in my own home, I’d say it was at least an 11.”

John gulps, “What case?”

Sherlock leans in and whispers directly into John’s ear as he tackles another button, “You. The most fascinating case I’ve ever seen.

“I had to be certain, but your response to me in your bed was unequivocal. Respiration increase, pupils dilated, flushed skin, not to mention the obvious swelling in your trousers, and then, most perfect of all, you admitted it. You want sex with me.”

By this point John is bare chested, the sides of his shirt hanging open as Sherlock caresses his chest, stomach, and moves his hands lower to play with the button on his fly. John gasps and stands frozen in shock at what is happening, but comes back to his senses when that button is eased free.

He grabs Sherlock’s hands and gasps “Wait, wait! What are we doing?”

Sherlock doesn’t try to move his hands, just stands with them clasped in John’s and looks directly into his eyes as he continues, “And it isn’t just sex, if it was you’d have me on the bed by now. You have real feelings for me, that is.....incredibly convenient.”

“Convenient?”

“Umhmm, unrequited love was playing merry hell with my concentration. Now that I am certain it is entirely requited we can get on with the shagging and so on and you won’t be so distracting.”

Sherlock swoops down and claims John’s lips in a passionate kiss which John finds himself returning automatically for a second, then he firmly pushes Sherlock away just enough to break the kiss.

“Are you saying you love me?”

Sherlock rolls his eyes and sighs, “Obviously.” He tries to lean back for another kiss but John holds him at bay.

“So you wanted to check if I love you too?”

Sherlock looks almost pained at having to continue this conversation, “Uh, really? Do we have to talk about it?”

A grin has broken out over John’s face. “Go on, say it, say it and I’ll say it back.”

Sherlock draws the zip of John’s trousers down and tries to slip his hand inside, but John grabs him again and holds his wrists tight. “Can’t I just show you?” he whines.

John looks like he could explode with glee, “I love you Sherlock, come on, just say it, at least once.”

“Fine, I love you. Ok? I love you and the thought of you leaving one day with someone else has haunted my thoughts for months. The pain of not being allowed to kiss you has kept me awake at night. And the idea of you shagging me through the mattress has had me masturbating until I was sore. Ok? Is that enough talking now? Can we please get on with things?”

John giggles, and guffaws, and throws his head back against the door and just howls with laughter until he can barely breathe. When he finely gets himself under control he looks back to find Sherlock standing just a single step away, trying to look grumpy, but with his lips twitching as he tries not to smile.

John closes the distance and pulls Sherlock down for a tender kiss. “You’ve been rather distracting too. I love you.” John murmurs against his lips before tumbling Sherlock onto the bed.  
***  
A rather frantic fifteen minutes later a naked Sherlock emerges from John’s room carrying a soggy bed sheet, he very carefully places it into a large plastic evidence bag in his room, and then makes a detour to the kitchen for two glasses of water before making his way back upstairs to claim his rightful place in John’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I am Daisyfairy1 on Tumblr, and I love comments :-)


End file.
